This Phase III study is designed to evaluate the efficacy and safety of an IL-2 receptor (IL-2R) targeted cytotoxin DAB389IL-2 as second line therapy in patient with cutaneous T-cell lymphoma (CTCL) who, following >4 previous therapies or stage IVa disease patients following >1 previous therapy, have recurrent or persistent disease. Cutaneous T-cell lymphoma is a heterogeneous group of malignancies of the T-helper/inducer lymphocyte subset. In 50% of cases, these malignant cells express IL-2R as demonstrated by immunohistochemical staining.